White horse
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Ally thinks she may have finally found her prince charming, and his name was Austin Moon, when they share a kiss she thinks he feels it too, but what happens when Kira gets in the way and ally starts to doubt, not only her perception of the whole thing, but of what she used to think of austin, and she begins to wonder if he really even knows what he wants


**ok so to kind of make up for not updating "never forget" lately, this is literally a fresh new idea for a oneshot that i got today, i don't know where it came from or why, but here it is, it's austin and ally related but it's slightly ooc (out of character) and a little bit of an a/u (alternate universe) so i hope you guys enjoy**

**and a quick question, did kira just bargin in on auslly happening in chapters and choices piss anyone else off?**

**and yes this is based on taylor swift's song "white horse" so you better get the tissues ready**

**anyway, enjoy!**

"You can come to me."

Austin and I sing the last part of the new song I'd written.

A year ago I wouldn't have ever imagined myself on stage, but let's just say having Austin on stage with me helped.

He always made the impossible, possible.

He gives me that smile that always melts my heart and runs off stage.

I follow closely behind him.

"That was amazing! I NEVER thought I'd ever be able to perform on stage like that, I-I feel like I can do anything!" I exclaim as the last bit of adrenaline fades.

Austin smiles again.

"I knew you could do it." He replies.

I smile up at him.

"With you, I can do anything." I reply.

We're now only inches apart.

I see Austin start to lean in and I find myself doing the same.

When our lips finally meet I feel fireworks and sparks all at the same time.

Suddenly I feel myself pushed back.

"Austin, I thought about it, YES! I'll be your girlfriend!"

It was Kira.

Austin looks over Kira's shoulder and gives me a guilty look.

The smile on my face fades, my heart skips a beat.

And then shatters into a million pieces.

****Later****

"Uh, Ally, are we NOT gonna talk about what happened?" Trish asks me as we make our way back to Sonic Boom.

"We NEVER speak of it!" I exclaim as we enter my father's music store.

We make our way up the stairs to the practice room.

"What I don't understand is why he, uh, well, I won't speak of it, but why would he do that to you after he asked Kira to be his girlfriend." She muses to herself; unfortunately everything Trish does is always out loud.

"I don't know, but I am never speaking to him again." I reply.

"I've never seen you look so…sad." She replies.

"You should've seen the look on your face-"

"Trish are you done?" I ask.

"Sorry." She replies as she bites her lip.

Austin suddenly barges into the practice room.

"Ally I am so sorry!" he exclaims.

I turn around to look at him, tears rolling down my face just from hearing his voice.

"How could you do this to me?" I ask.

"Ally I-"

"And AFTER you asked KIRA to be your girlfriend? And when exactly were you planning on telling me you had asked her out, AFTER I fell in love with you? Oh, oops, too late!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Ally I didn't mean…"

"You never mean to do things like this Austin, but you do anyway, look, I think it'd be best if we just, went solo from now on." I reply, my tone dropping as more tears gushed down my cheeks.

"You mean…as partners?" he asks.

"No Austin, I mean, WE'RE done." I reply.

"Ally." Is all he says.

"Just go, before you break my heart more than you already have." I reply.

He gives me that puppy dog, all-too-innocent look.

"Ally, I'm, I'm sorry." He says.

I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter, just…just go." I reply.

He walks to the door slowly and quietly, turning around to give me one last look, before he shuts the door.

There's a moment of silence.

Then I look at Trish.

"Trish…do you mind, I, um, I need some time alone." I say.

She nods her head quietly and leaves.

I sit down at the piano, tracing the "A" on my songbook solemnly, thinking.

_How could I be so naive?_

_Well in my defense I thought he felt the same way._

I tried reasoning with myself.

_How could I be so stupid?_

_This isn't a fairy tale!_

I scold myself.

I play a few notes on the piano.

_You say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time cuz I honestly believed in you_

I write those lines down in my book, putting little side notes in the margins of the page.

_Stupid girl!_

_I should've known, I should've known._

_That I'm not a princess_

_This aint a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell_

_This aint Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

I paused, trying to think of a way to end the chorus, but at the time it wasn't coming to me.

So I just sat at the piano and cried.

****1 week later****

Me and Trish were at school sitting at a lone table in the cafeteria eating lunch.

It's amazing how lonely things were without…him.

"So how's that song coming?" Trish asks again, she's been asking me for the longest time.

"Trish, as I told you yesterday, the rest of it just hasn't come to me yet…I don't know if it ever will." I finish.

"Maybe that means you still have feelings for Austin!" she exclaims.

"Even if I did Trish, it doesn't matter anyway, he's dating Kira now." I reply.

Every time they passed by me in the hallways he was holding her hand.

It made me gag.

****That night****

I was sitting at the piano in the practice room of Sonic boom, trying for the hundredth time this week to finish that dang song.

I picked up the pencil.

And then put it down again.

I repeated these steps what felt like twenty times before I heard a knock on the practice room door.

"We're closed!" I exclaim.

"Ally, it's me."

I drop the pencil when I hear his voice.

"Will you talk to me for a minute." He asks.

"Go away!" I reply.

"Ally please?" he replies.

I sigh, get up and open the door.

He comes in and sits down on the piano bench, like old times.

"Ally, you know I never meant to hurt you that night, right, what happened with Kira honestly was an accident, I swear." He says.

"It didn't look like an accident to me when you were making out with her at lunch." I reply sarcastically.

"Well…see, the thing is, I, I just never felt the same spark when I kissed her as I did with you, and I know I screwed up, but, I just need a second chance…please?" he asks.

"What bothers me is why it took you all week to figure that out, honestly Austin I never know what to think anymore, one minute you want to go out with Kira, then you just want to be friends with her and you think you MAYBE have feelings for me, but then you ask Kira to be your GIRLFRIEND, and now you're not sure you've made the right choice? I don't think you even know who you want Austin." I reply.

"I want YOU Ally." He replies.

I shake my head.

"You're not gonna get yourself out of this one Austin, you might be a rock star, but you're not a prince, you can't just ride up on your white horse and everything will be ok." I reply.

"You had your chance, and you blew it, you know I always dreamed one day you'd come around and admit your feelings to me, no, I WANTED you to, but I'm not that naive girl anymore and I know one day I'll find someone who knows without a shadow of a doubt that he wants me…and that someone isn't you." I add.

"Well, I had to try, I really am sorry Ally." He replies, he gets up and leaves.

I sit back down at the piano again, picking up my pencil.

Suddenly the rest of the song hits me, and I write, I write until I'm sure my fingers will fall off, and I finally finish the last verse, and I finally find an ending to the chorus.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry_

_Cuz I'm not your princess_

_This aint a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now._


End file.
